Naruto's Confession Sakura's feelings
by Roxychick9614
Summary: Team seven fails once again to bring Sasuke back Naruto and Sakura feel more down bout this each time; Naruto regrets not brining Sasuke home in thoughts of not keeping his promise. Naruto's friends helps Naruto find the courage to confess his feeling. What will happen? ONE-SHOT NaruSaku KibaHina
**Hi guys :D**

 **How are we?**

 **Good? I hope so!**

 **So I decided to do something a little different. Years ago I wrote this story for NaruSaku. XD I was beyond obsessed with these two until I found Nalu.**

 **If you're not a NaruSaku fan then you might not want to read it. I'm letting you all know now because I don't want any spam in my Review box**

 _ **THIS IS A NARUSAKU SHORT STORY.**_

 **Get it? good I do also have a little NaruHina and HinaKiba.**

 **But it's been so long since I read this story it's been tucked away under all my documents so I decided hey why not.**

 **I know Naruto ended up with Hinata and Sakura with Sasuke and while I don't mind it too much I still do like NaruSaku the best. Anyways please enjoy this revised short story.**

* * *

It was a dark, somber evening in the land of fire- Grey clouds devoured the night sky, bringing small drops of rain racing down to the surface of the earth.

Team seven- Naruto, Sakura, Sai and their new captain- Yamato; had just arrived back to the village hidden in the leaves, after attempting another, Bring-Sasuke-back mission.

Both Naruto and Sakura dragged their feet, side by side along the dusty path of their home village. It was getting to be too much for the two. Each time the pair would get their hopes up for Sasuke's return and each time they would become more and more disappointed.

They would think by now that they'd be use to this... numb to the pain of rejection by their beloved teammate. However they couldn't be hurt worse each time it happens.

Sakura stopped walking to stare at her feet for a while. Before any of the men had time to show concern the pinkette turned to Yamato and mumbled just enough to be clear.

"Captain, if you don't mind- I would like to go home early."

Yamato took a breath in and crossed his arms into his chest while nodding. "Alright, all three of you are dismissed I will report to Lady Hokage myself."

Without another word Sakura made a sign with her hands. There was a brief puff of smoke and once it cleared she was gone.

Shortly after that Yamato was swift to copy Sakura's movements and disappear as well leaving Naruto and Sai standing alone.

Naruto sighed while his eyes fell off to somewhere on the ground, an action that didn't go unnoticed by the- expression reader in training.

"N-Naruto... if I may suggest something to you" Sai spoke hesitantly, but a wave of relief washed over him once he was aware he'd got Naruto's attention.

"I read in a book, that you are interested in a girl as much as you are interested in Sakura. It's good to confess your feelings. Making your true feeling aware to that person will surely improve the relationship."

Naruto started blankly at Sai for several minutes- as if to try and process all of what was being said. Surely enough when it did click, Naruto's jerked his head forward to hide a dark crimson blush that erupted on his face.

"W-Wh-What are you t-talking about?! C-Con-Confess?!" Naruto snarled.

"I'm still learning about emotions, but of what I do know it's easy to pick up, you like Sakura. And you liking Sakura I sense for some reason is causing you to feel burdened"

"What? Get real loser, there is no way that's true" Naruto scoffed.

Sai exhaled and paced closer to Naruto allowing him to rest his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

The sudden gesture quickly caused the blue eyed man to spring his head around to view paled face that was holding a sincere expression.

Naruto's eyes softened but before he could say something, Sai removed his hand and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Naruto lowered his eyes to the ground and continued walking on the rocky path in front of him; allowing himself to get swept away by a daze.

"Hmph" A raven haired boy kept his back towards Naruto.

"E-Eh? Sasuke?"

Sasuke began walking away ignoring Naruto's cries out for him, suddenly the raven hair turned pink and before Naruto even had time to blink he was face to face with Sakura.

"Huh? Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto..." The girl began in a cold tone "You didn't keep your promise Naruto"

Naruto ducked his head and narrowed his eyes. "I-I'm... sorry Sakura-chan... I... I really did try"

"Not hard enough obviously... You made a promise to me... if it were anyone else... Sasuke would be back by now... but he's not... because you're weak. I was wrong to put my faith in you. You'll never change"

Naruto bit his lip and tears threated to emerge from his eyes. He balled up his fists to tight his nails began digging into his delicate skin marking it up and drawing out blood.

"I...I know" He spoke in a broke hoarse voice. "But... I still... want to keep my promise to you... no matter what. I will bring him home for you..."

"Don't make promised you don't intend to keep" Sakura turned her back and started to walk away.

Without a second thought Naruto quickly reached out his hand. Trying his hardest to yell her name hoping she'd stop walking away.

No good.

For some reason... his mouth went dry and words just wouldn't come out no matter how badly he wanted them to. He couldn't even bring himself to follow her.

He... is such a coward.

Sakura only getting further and further there was nothing the boy could do but watch the heartbreaking sight.

Naruto jerked his head back- snapping himself out of his daze. He swiftly scanned his surroundings before confusion settled in on him.

"W-What... Why?" Naruto blinked.

What kind of illusion was that!? Why was Naruto now forced to think unmerciful thoughts... and why... why did they seem so... so real?

Naruto shook his head trying to push all the unwanted thoughts to the furthest part of his brain. Continuing the rocky path before him it was taking almost all of Naruto's energy to brush those bad feeling to the side.

Luckily for him he bumped into something causing him to let out a groan in irritation but also to dismiss all thoughts to focus on what he'd just ran into.

"Hinata?" Naruto squinted as she rubbed her throbbing forehead.

Oh, it wasn't a something. It was a someone.

Upon hearing Naruto's voice, Hinata's cheeks lit up a dark res and she jerked her hands to her side at the same time she looked up to lock her lavender eyes with the sapphire ones of her crush.

"It really is you Hinata"

"H-Hi Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke shyly and stepped back a couple steps.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"Oh um... Well it was just a beautiful night. So I thought I'd go for a walk." Hinata forced a smile as her eyes fell to the ground. "What about you? Why are you out so late?"

"Ah, I just got back from a mission" Naruto threw his arms behind his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry you must be tired, I don't want to keep you" Hinata fumbled with her fingers trying to scramble out of Naruto's way.

"Nah you're fine Hinata. I'm in to rush to get home anyway"

"Oh... Alright. Well how did your Mission go?"

"Erm" Naruto broke his arms away from behind his head and scratched his cheekbone with his index finger. "It's a long story"

"Oh, I understand"

"Hey if you're not in a rush to get home, would ya like some company?" Naruto lifted a brow.

Hinata blushed and a smile consumed her mouth. "S-Sure, I would love your company Naruto-kun" Hinata seemed excited by his offer.

Naruto smiled and extended his arm out as a sign he was letting Hinata take the lead with walking. Hinata smiled and walked in the direction Naruto's arm was extending out to once she took a few steps Naruto power walked make sure to stroll right beside her.

From there the two had many mini pauses until Naruto brought up a new topic about something random.

Though Naruto did feel a little bad about having to start the conversation over and over because he basically went on all about him and he didn't want to seem like a egocentric kind of guy. Nonetheless he didn't mind it much either, it did give him the chance to talk about anything he wanted.

As far as new Ramen flavors, recent job missions and mostly it took his mind off Sakura.

However, Hinata being more clever and observant than she appears noticed a difference in Naruto's behavior. When he talked, there just wasn't any spark in him like there usually was. This quickly discouraged the purplette and she instantly wanted to know the reason.

But how she didn't want to seem like a meddler. Oh no that would not look good on her part especially to Naruto. But she had to do something... she couldn't just go on and let him be bothered about something. After all she really truly loved him so if there was any way she could help, by all means she was going to do it.

Hinata exhaled quietly and stopped walking bring Naruto to a hault as well.

"What's wrong Hinata? Why'd you stop all of a sudden"

"Naruto-kun" Hinata began slowly. "I hope I mean to intervene with your private affairs... but are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Naruto stiffened slightly. "What do you mean?"

Hinata gazed at him carefully. There it was a click, Hinata knew something was wrong but what was frustrating her was she couldn't figure out just what it was.

"What I mean is... did something not go right on the mission? You're smiling but you don't seem to really be happy... excuse me if I sound rude"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Who knew you were such an observant girl" he mumbled

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing" Naruto gazed at the shy girl.

The blonde haired boy strolled up to a bench and slumped down into it with a heavy sigh.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata lifted her brows to form a worried expression.

"I'm just... no good at keeping promises that's all"

Hinata knitted her brows together. "What do you mean? You're great at keeping your promises"

Naruto scoffed "Yeah... not to the right people... not the ones that matter the most"

"Is this about Sasuke or Sakura?" Hinata filled herself in.

Naruto met up with Hinata's gaze and quickly let it fall to his lap.

Hinata pressed her lips together and sat next to Naruto. "You know" she began gaining his attention.

"I'm not completely sure of what your promise to Sasuke and Sakura was, but you shouldn't give up. It's not like you" Hinata spoke gently. "I'm not sure what has you down, so I don't know what advice to give. But I guess I can try..."

"Naruto-kun I believe you will bring Sasuke-kun back. Please don't lose faith in yourself, because you really are the only one who can do this. I don't know Sasuke personally, but I do know that you are the closest person he has to a family. So even if your words seem not to phase him you'd be mistaken... because your words reaches out the most to him."

"Hinata..."

"And as far as Sakura... well I know that you've treasured her for a long time. She must be going through a hard time too. So many confusing thoughts, but I believe if you tell her how you truly feel about everything and let her know you're always by her side she will believe it."

"Truly feel huh?" Naruto echoed lowly. "Can I... Can I really do that?"

"I believe you can do anything Naruto-kun. I'm always supporting you"

"But what if I tell her something she doesn't want to hear? What if I mess up and tell her something and she never wants to talk or go near me again... if she needs me and I can't be there to protect her... what am I can I do?"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata placed a hand on his back "Please calm down. You know Sakura better than anyone else. She is a really good friend to have. She may seem violent on the outside, but that could just be her protecting herself. I know Sakura really cares about people, she has a good heart." Hinata smiled reassuringly.

Naruto smiled and shifted his body slightly to give Hinata more attention.

"You know Hinata. You're really sweet" Naruto placed his hand on her head and rubbed it. "I guess your right I can't mope forever I have to do something"

Naruto jumped to his feet feeling tons of motivation. "Alright! I'm going to see Sakura-chan right now!" Naruto beamed and turned to Hinata. "Do ya want me to walk you home?"

Hinata smiled and waved her hand in front of her face. "No that's okay I'll stay out a little longer. But you go ahead to Sakura."

Naruto gazed at Hinata for a moment before another smile curved his lips. "Thank you Hinata. For everything. Be careful getting home"

"I will be"

Naruto nodded and with that took off into a sprint.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered "Please don't feel sad anymore. I'm sure deep down Sakura loves you too... I mean, how could she not" Hinata spoke gently while her eyes filled with tears.

"THERE YOU ARE HINATA" A voice crashed into Hinata's ears causing her to crane her head and force her hears back in her eyes.

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata lifted a brow.

"What are you doing here?! It's way to dangerous to be here at night!"

"Kiba...kun" Hinata accidently let a tear roll down her cheek.

"H-Hey? Why... Why are you crying!? What's wrong did ya get hurt?"

"N-No" the girl swiftly wiped her eyes "Sorry"

"Arg don't apologize" Kiba walked up to Hinata, gently pulled her hands away from her face and wiped her eyes with his sleeve.

After the task was complete Kiba took a couple steps back keeping at intense glare on the girl.

"What are you doing here?" The shy girl asked standing to her feet.

"I was looking for you all over the damn place!" Kiba barked

"Why?"

"Why? Why!? Well let's see- Your dad called me- he sounded weird at first then he told me you ran out of the house!"

"Father called you?"

"When I was sleeping I might add! He asked me if you came to my house. I lied and said yes. He wanted to speak with you but I told him you were sleeping"

Hinata's eyes widened a little and a light blush tinted her cheeks pink.

"Just what the hell were you thinking!? Running out so late! You could have been hurt! You know that I will always open my door for you Hinata! I don't want anything bad happening to you" Kiba growled while his consternation settled down slightly

Hinata bit her lip and she found her tears slowly returning. It wasn't until Kiba flung the girl into his chest and held her tightly that her tears really came out.

"I'm... so sorry Kiba-kun" Hinata cried.

"Don't be sorry you punk. Just don't make me worry so much next time" Kiba rested his head on top of Hinata's and felt all the uneasiness of Hinata missing die.

After a couple of minutes Hinata's tears started to dry up and Kiba slowly pulled her out of the embrace.

"Thanks for looking out for me" Hinata spoke quietly "Can you walk me home now?"

"Home? Home?! HOME?!" Kiba snarled causing Hinata to lift a brow.

"Hinata you're coming home with me tonight" Kiba growled as he grabbed Hinata's hand and started pulling her.

"W-What?" Hinata blushed "But what about"

"Don't worry about your father I already got his approval"

Hinata's eyes widened. What? Her dad's approval? Now that was something rare. Still Hinata couldn't stop the smile from curving her lips or her mind from thinking the same thing over and over.

 _'Well... I guess you weren't the only man in my heart Naruto-kun. Without realizing it -somehow... this man right before me, has slipped in too._

 _Hopefully someday soon, this sting in my heart will diminish. When the day I become numb too it arrives... maybe- just maybe I can expand my heart to new things._

Hinata's cheeks light up once again a new shade of red; she tightens her grip on Kiba's hand and walks a little faster so she can walk the same pace as him.

Naruto panted as the feeling of his heart pounding in his chest grew faster and faster. Dashing through the village Naruto jumped in the air finding it easier to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

Once the blonde hair and blue eyed boy came to a stop he instantly felt insecure again.

There she was...

The women who had stolen his heart.

As she strolled to her bed next to the open window, she began brushing through her short, rosy pink hair.

When she had placed the brush down, Naruto noticed the pinkette looking down at something. As soon as he confirmed a tear running down her face- he knew exactly what that thing she was looking at was.

Sakura stared at the picture on her bed. Tears filled her eyes while she gazed at the boy with obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke-kun... why? Why are you doing this" Sakra whispered and found herself scanning across the picture until her eyes landed on the sapphire eyed boy. Quickly she felt a small smile threating to take over her lips and her tears began to deteriorate.

Without much more time to think Sakura was alarmed as she heard a knock on the window, she was right next to it and didn't see anyone there.

Her heart began to race a little and as she quickly went to shut her window and hand gently covered hers and she nearly had a heart attack.

Sakura let out a sharp yelp and when the figure showed his face Sakura let loose one of the hardest punches ever.

"GWAAAHH" Naruto yelled falling back on the balcony.

"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and sudden surprise ate her when she saw Naruto holding his cheek.

"N-Naruto!?"

"Ouch... Sakura-chan you sure are strong with your monster strength"

Sakura flinched and balled up her fists "What did you say!? You have some nerve coming here acting like a pervert"

"I wasn't acting like a pervert"

"Then what are you doing at a time like this on a girl's balcony?" Sakura grumbled aggravated.

Naruto opened his mouth to explain himself but quickly clammed his mouth shut do to realizing Sakura was in her pajamas.

"What?" She hissed.

Whoa so those are the kind of sleep wear Sakura likes?

Light pink, see through night gown- white laced, black bra and panties. Sakura looked really pretty even if she didn't have enormous boobs, she had enough to fill herself out and make any guy who looked at her fall under her hypnotic spell.

Naruto felt a burning in the pit of his stomach that caused him to turn his body away.

"What's wrong with you" Sakura questioned.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto began and instantly stopped- jerking his head to the left.

He can't ask her to cover up because then she'll know he was staring at her. But he can't exactly talk to her when she's dressed like that... it might trigger something in Naruto that he doesn't want to find. What should he do? either way he'd bound to get punched again.

Well there is just no way around it, he'll respectfully ask her to cover up.

"I... could you? It's dangerous"

What?! How did that makes sense. Naruto hated how nervous he got around Sakura.

"Naruto... you got three seconds to spill it"

"You... uh" Naruto pointed down at her body still not making eye contact.

When Sakura noticed his pointed her lifted a brow and looked down at her body.

three...tw- "KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura's face lit up red and she screamed, quickly running to the closet in her room to pull out a white robe and wrap it around her body.

"N-N-Naruto! You've got one second to get out of here or I will punch you so hard!"

"W-Wait! I'm sorry Sakura-chan I just really have to talk to you"

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow"

"But I won't have my confidence tomorrow"

"Pervert!"

"I'm not!"

"I don't care leave!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto boldy climbed through her window.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?"

"Please!" Naruto said desperately "Just hear me out while I still have some confidence"

"You have ten seconds to tell me then I'm kicking you out"

Naruto used is index finger to scratch his cheekbone, trying to think of how to put it. There was a long pause and Sakura grew impatient.

"Nine... eight... seven... six..."

"W-Wait Sakura-chan it's… it's just I have to find the right words" Naruto blushed nervously.

"Right words for what? Just hurry up and tell me."

"Okay... Okay... just listen to me for a sec" Naruto took a deep breath.

"What I wanted to tell you is… is… mmm" Naruto narrowed his eyes then all of a sudden a rush of adrenaline kicked in and he found the nerve he was looking for.

Finally he glanced at her with new determination.

"Sakura-chan!" He began confidently "I know how much you love and miss Sasuke. I can tell just by looking at you how much pain seeps through your body seeing him get further and further away, but its time I told you the truth. Something that I have been keeping from you the entire time I've known you... That I just can't hide anymore.

Sakura blinked being totally caught off guard she took a breath and gave Naruto her full attention.

"Sakura you need to realize that no matter how long you plan on chancing Sasuke, nothing will ever change the way he feels about you. Sasuke may eventually learn to love you. True, but he will never EVER love you has much as I did… as I do"

"Naruto?" Sakura widened her eyes. Is he trying to say what she think he's saying? No way... not true!

"Just what is it are you trying to tell me?" Sakura asked as the nerves in her body tightened.

Naruto's glance turned into a glare as he felt so many things building up inside his mind. Naruto gave Sakura a frustrated sigh before continuing

"Don't you get it Sakura?! I'm trying to tell you that… I am in love with you! Ever since the first day I met you, I liked you. Did being on a team with me for almost four years teach you anything about my feelings?!"

Sakura gasped and held her hand over her mouth.

"No, it's just like when the team first started isn't it?"

Naruto paused to sigh before starting again.

"No matter how many times I would try… you'd always find an excuse to avoid me. You'd always run straight to Sasuke! It was always him wasn't it?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Never once did you look in my direction no matter how much Sasuke rejected you."

"I can't tell you how many times I tried so hard to gain a bit of your love; just a touch- heck, I even begged so many nights that you would acknowledge me.

Someday...

Somehow...

You would notice me.

Just once I want to give you everything that I have.

Just once Sakura!

Just once I want to know what it's like to hold you tight.

I wish from the bottom to protect you from every little thing that comes your way not just the big things."

Naruto felt tears prickle the back of his eyes. No! this wasn't the time to cry! Why! stupid betraying tears!

Tears spilled from the sapphire eyes causing a heavy tugging feeling to fall into Sakura's chest.

"Naru..."

"You and I" Naruto interrupted causing Sakura to give into silence.

"We'd have kids at our feet... When I'd come home from work they'd be so happy to see me. They'd run into to get you and you'd come out and smile that bright smile of yours and welcome me home... and then I would know... everything was exactly how I wanted it to be. It would be perfect."

"I guess you could call me selfish... telling you everything I want. But I have been selfless all my life and I finally found the one thing that I do want to be selfish for. And I'll keep trying no matter what"

"It's hard to not be selfish with you... I thought being selfless with you and letting you go be with Sasuke meant that I loved you... but I'm slowly realizing I've got to hold onto my happiness too, and if you're not happy Sakura... either am I."

Sakura looked around the room. Words spinning around in her head caused her to become speechless.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan" Naruto apologized triggering Sakura to jerk her head to view him. "I've been holding all that in for so long that there was so much to say... when I started I couldn't hold back."

Sakura blinked and stared into the deep blue eyes feet away from her. Tears filled her eyes and leaked out. Of course she thought of Naruto and how he felt towards her, but she never knew it was this much.

More importantly his words actually played their part on Sakura too, it shocked her more than anything but she never really gave much thought to her feelings towards Naruto, although she was aware that she had them, she always tried her best to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, now all these words being said to her; seeing how they effected her more than she ever thought possible... Sakura was in disbelief.

Sakura's heart started to race turning her chest hallow.

How could this be? After all... Naruto to Sakura was...

Well... Naruto! _The annoying perverted prankster_

Sakura's spilling tears streamed down her pale face until they dripped off the edge of her chin and splattered to the ground near her foot.

Seeing Sakura begin to cry- Naruto instantly felt guilt. No... she wasn't suppose to cry...

Naruto wiped away his own tears, slightly embarrassed at the fact tears were even coming out. He cleared his throat and started again

"You know... I'm just a crazy fool Sakura-chan"

The emerald green eyed girl once again greeted the man with her gaze.

"How could I still love you after all the thing you do to me, one might wonder. The way you punch me when I do something you don't like down to the slaps you place across my face whenever I say something sweet. But that's just it... You are so unique in every way."

Once again Sakura gasped and more tears filled and fell from her eyes.

The aching pain in her chest turned into a burning one, and it was almost unbearable to withstand. How was it possible? Naruto had an effect on her... and not just any effect- a strong one.

How did Naruto get this deep under her skin without her realizing it? Did she really brush her feelings off that much?

Naruto placed a hand over Sakura's cheek making her shudder. Naruto used his thumb to wipe away Sakura's tears.

"Hey Sakura-chan don't cry, I hate it when you do. I guess I just got a little carried away. You know I would give up my life for yours in a single heartbeat, but because you are so busy chasing Sasuke trying to reach his footsteps that have already been washed away by the tides, you don't even realize the things I could do for you."

"N-Naruto..." Sakura finally managed to speak

"I don't want to say this Sakura-chan but I do want you to take it in consideration even if it's not true. If we just sit here in pain and regret hoping Sasuke will come back- We'll both be unhappy."

The pinkette narrowed her eyes.

"You know that, right? You have your doubts, I'm sure; Sasuke may never come back to us, and if some day he actually did. Sure it would be great but I know things would be different"

"People do change whether we want them to or not. My question to you is…" Naruto cupped Sakura's hands; holding them captive in his larger hands.

Sakura jumped a little at the gesture before meeting Naruto's sincere gaze.

"Are you willing to let Sasuke go, for a chance to let me show you what I'm capable of?"

"Are you willing to let me show what happiness truly is?" Naruto asked quietly.

Why? Why was he so determined to get her to give him a chance? Sure... Naruto was someone Sakura liked... but she could never be with him and it's not for the reason he may think.

Actually Sakura was hesitant only because how badly she treated him in the past. How can someone love another for so long, if all they get out of it, is abuse?

Sakura was by no means the nicest girl- why that award would have to go undoubtingly to Hinata. Sakura on the other hand was always hitting and looking for the dumbest ways to blame Naruto for her own problems... and yet... he's still here...

He's still wanting all of Sakura.

Naruto... was something else.

Still crying Sakura pulled her hand back to herself so she could cover her eyes.

Why was she always so mean to Naruto? He didn't deserve it.

 _"Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto beamed _"Good work today!"_

Sakura always turned a cold shoulder to Naruto give all her attention up to the raven haired boy.

 _"Sasuke-kun! You were so cool today"_ Sakura said with a blush lighting up her cheeks.

Naruto was right there, he watched it all the time. Sasuke always ignoring her- just like she did to him

 _"Sakura-chaaan"_ Naruto said her name almost in a singing voice- which of course annoyed Sakura at the time.

 _"Ugh what Naruto?"_ She snapped at him

 _"Um… well…"_ Naruto began to blush but before he could finish his sentence, Sakura noticed Sasuke walking away so she stopped listening to Naruto.

 _"Sasuke-kun where are you going?"_ Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke ignored Sakura and without another word there was a poof of smoke then he was gone.

Sakura remembered getting upset, and Naruto was just trying to cheer her up. She always did have a short temper.

" _Sasuke is jerk ignoring you like that... Hey Sakura-chan listen it's going to be alright. OH I know" he said excitedly slamming his fist into his open palm"_

" _Sakura-chan! Ramen! Mm it always cheers me up! So how about it?"_

 _"No Naruto."_ She grumbled as she trembled with anger.

 _"But Sakura-chan it's okay I can finally treat yo-"_

 _"NO NARUTO I SAID NO! How many times do I have to say it to get it through your thick skull"_ She viciously snapped

Sakura came out of her thoughts, pulling her hands away from her eyes she focused on the spot Natuto was standing. However when she didn't see Naruto standing in the same spot anymore she jerked her head around the room until she spotted him positioning himself to leave through her window.

What? No wait... where is he going. Sakura bit her lip in anxiousness she didn't want Naruto to leave. How was she going to tell him that though? Should she go ahead and admit her feelings that had just been made clear to her?

What if he doesn't believe her? It was so out of her character to go after Naruto. Never thinking she'd stumble into this situation with him.

Ahh he's getting ready to jump. Do something Sakura stop him. Tell him how you feel. He came all this way to vent to you. Now it's your turn.

"I'm going to get out of here Sakura-chan I will give you spa-" Naruto was cut off by a hand clamping down on his jacket and pulling him back into the room landing on the soft cushion of the mattress- of course not without a heavy groan as he flopped into the bed only to be sprung up by the springiness finally coming to a still stop.

"So-Sorry" Sakura mumbled kneeling on the bed beside him.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto..." Sakura managed to whisper out. "I... don't want you... to go."

Naruto's heart skipped and he blinked a few times before sitting up on the bed.

The couple was silent for a moment. Sakura stared at the boy carefully slowly bringing up her hand to trail the structure of his face memorizing it in detail.

Naruto with a escalating heart beat stiffened his body and froze, allowing whatever action Sakura was doing to going to do to be done.

Now it made sense to her. It wasn't about giving chances or not. Sakura... loved Naruto. More than she'd like to admit. However she was frightened.

Afraid of being hurt again, but hearing Naruto's confession gave her that little bit of confidence she needed.

Love... is easy if it's with the right person.

"I'm sorry Naruto... for the way I treated you in the past. I was wrong." Sakura dropped her hands down to rest them on her thighs. "But... you don't have to wait for me"

Naruto lifted a brow. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura balled up her fists and began to tear up. Great... there she goes again with the tears. But had hard as she tried she just couldn't dry the tears.

Naruto chuckled and cupped the back of Sakura's head and pressed their foreheads together. Sakura's eyes widened while Naruto's eyes close.

"You sure do cry easily don't ya"

More tears spilled from the emerald eyes. "N-No! I don't..."

"Naruto! You're a perverted idiotic knucklehead"

Naruto pulled back slightly and pulled a confused hurt expression. "Why's that?"

"I... I'm falling in love with you..."

Naruto's eyes widened and his heart stopped for a second. "W...What? can... you... can you... say it again?"

Sakura started to shake due to her nerves tightening. "I'm... falling in love with you"

Naruto's mouth dropped open a little and suddenly he became terrified. All this... was it real?

When morning comes... will Sakura feel like this? What if this is all just a dream? What if it will all disappear as soon as he falls asleep.

"Well say something" Sakura bit her lip in anticipation.

Naruto focused his attention on the pinkette. Hesitantly he brought his hand to cup her cheek, chills shoot up his spine as he rubbed his thumb across the soft pink lips.

Sakura... showed no sign of hesitation or fraught, so the boy looked at her lips and back into her eyes before licking his lips. Slowly and carefully Naruto leaned his head in closer and closer.

His heart jumped a little when he noticed Sakura's eyes rolling closed and that triggered his own eyes to roll shut as well.

Naruto felt Sakura's warm breath blow against his lips and he knew he was centimeters away and with that Naruto's upper lip lightly brushed against Sakura's. It was a simple kiss- such a gentle one. One with a lot of hesitation, when Naruto pulled away his cheeks lit up and he averted his eyes when Sakura opened hers.

Sakura still felt the heat from Naruto's lips pressed against hers but it was quick to die and she soon found herself wanting to do it again. Their first kiss was full of hesitation but that shouldn't mean they shouldn't try it again.

Sakura took it upon herself to cup Naruto's cheeks and pull him into her lips. Naruto didn't seem too thrown off by this- almost as if he was contemplating to do it again himself. When Sakura pulled away to gain more oxygen, she inhaled greedily and once again dove in for another kiss-startling Naruto this time, who let his lips part in shock.

Sakura took the opening as an invitation to shyly slip her tongue out to lick Naruto's lower lip- still surprised Naruto copied her move and clashing tongues making their bodies shiver in delight.

Again Sakura found her head spinning due to the lack of air. The pinkette detached her mouth filling her lungs once again with much needed oxygen, however to her surprise this time Naruto leapt at her mouth greedily taking away the oxygen she just got.

Minutes turn into hours and both Naruto and Sakura finally decide to pull away.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto spoke silently.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Erm umm... does this... does this mean? Um" Naruto blushed and scratched his cheekbone.

"Yes" Sakura answered causing the boy to jerk his head to her.

"What?"

"I... have decided to give Naruto a chance"

"Y-You mean?" Naruto blinked a few times before a massive grin alter his face. "Sa-Sakura-chan! So! So!" Naruto jumped to his feet and began cheering to the world.

"HOOOORRAAAAY! I DID IT! I DID IT! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto threw his arms in the air.

"Naruto" Sakura hushed him "I have rude neighbors you know! If you wake them I'll never hear the end of it"

"Ahh who cares! The whole world needs to know! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura couldn't help giggles that escaped her throat. "Honestly Naruto"

Naruto turned to Sakura and smiled devilishly at her.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"Let's hope your neighbors are heavy sleepers"

"W-Why?"

"We're going to have a great night" Naruto smirked.

"E-Eh Naruto!?" Sakura's face lit up a dark red and started kicking her feet.

In one swift movement Sakura's white drop was forced off her body and sent to some random place on the floor.

"Naruto!" Sakura immediately covered her body.

"What?" Naruto lifted a brow as he kicked off his pants and flung off his jacket and under shirt leaving him in only is blue stripped boxers.

"Ahh" Sakura turned her face away.

Naruto chuckled and tackled Sakura to the bed swiftly and curled into her.

"Well G'night my Sakura-chan" Naruto closed his eyes.

Sakura knitted her brows together in confusion "Good night?" Sakura echoed.

"I'm sleeping next to my girlfriend" Naruto opened his eyes to smile sheepishly.

Sakura craned her head to Naruto and when Naruto looked back at her and saw her confusion he could only smile bigger.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan? Don't you want to sleep?" He asked "Oh... did you suppose? Maybe you were anticipating something else? You have such a dirty mind" Naruto laughed.

"NO! That's not it" Sakura blushed "I wanted to go to sleep anyway"

Without another word, Sakura nuzzled herself into the nape of Naruto's neck quickly finding comfort as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her back into his chest.

With everything now settled down; Naruto was able to stare Sakura in the back of the head and once again smile. He wasn't scared of falling asleep anymore because there was no need to feel insecure. When he wakes up, Sakura will be there right beside him and honestly he couldn't wait to wake up to her.

This... was only the _beginning_.


End file.
